


Lose.

by Follevolo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, sometimes I’m so fucking scared I’m gonna lose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose.

Hi guys! So, I created an AO3 account, yay! So you can read all my shitty drabbles over here too, since having them on tumblr wasn't enough - my obsession with this fandom that mostly ignores me is unhealthy, stop it Em, stop it!

Anyway, surprisingly enough - not really - English is not my first language so be patient and if you find any grammar mistakes please write them to me and just insult me a little bit, because when people mistake Italian grammar I go nuts so it's just fair to be punished as well.  _  
_

Love you! (Fuck, this stupid nonsense I'm introducing myself with is actually longer than the drabble itself I'm such a dork)

Em

__

 

Ian came home really late that night, Mickey was almost falling asleep, unable to wait for so long. He used to pretend to be sleeping but secretly waiting awake for him to go to bed. He used to wait for him to fall asleep, too, and then check his breath and his pockets to see if he had drugs on him.

He just couldn’t get what was so wrong with him, all the time, even when nothing was wrong.

That night he was so sleepy he almost didn’t hear when Ian passed over him on the floor and throw himself under the blankets a little too noisy. He murmured something between his teeth, eyes already closed, but no smile on his face. Mickey sighted lightly, pretending for a second not to hear Ian weeping so gently, so silently he wondered for a second if it was real or just a bad dream.But he knew, deep down, that when shit happens it’s always real.

It’s the good things that happen always before waking up.

He reached out an hand, and Ian instantly grabbed it with both his hands, squeezing it so hard it was almost like he wanted to hurt him to make him understand his pain. Mickey was now sitting with his back leaning against the bed and his arm stretched in a very uncomfortable position, to be between Ian’s fingers. He didn’t mind the pain, anyway. What he really couldn’t stand was the light but perpetual sound of Ian’s cry.

\- You know, sometimes I’m so fucking scared I’m gonna lose you – he didn’t know why he admitted it.

Ian sniffled quietly. He left Mickey’s hand free, just to move closer to him, hugging his neck from behind and trying to make his body small enough to cuddle all against Mickey’s neck and shoulder. It was just too big. But he rested his head on his shoulder, his nose rubbing against his cheek.

\- Sometimes I’m so fucking scared you are gonna lose me… - he admitted.

Mickey turned around, his eyes deep ocean in the dark. He kissed him, softly, lips on lips.


End file.
